


found

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [18]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Cemetery, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: prompt: "searching for someone in the last moments of the end of the world."





	

“breathe”, she whispers to herself, gripping the beads at her wrist, squeezing her eyes closed to help focus her mind, “breathe, breathe.”

her eyes fly open & she marches unsteadily forward through the darkness, tripping over roots & scratching her arms on unseen branches, glancing wildly as she cries out, “taemin!  taemin!  tae…”

the last word slips off her lips, floating away into the wind whipping her ebony hair over her pale face, the taste it on her tongue.  

there he was, just beyond darkness, resting outside of the shadows: she had been searching for him ceaselessly since she had heard, since she knew this was the very end.  

she sits down on the cool grass, as the night sky lights up, the end of everything written in the burning light, looking down at the boy she loved.  

“i thought i lost you”, she whispers, laying her body across the marble headstone, the silver ring on her index finger shining as it strokes across the raised letters spelling out her lover’s name.


End file.
